A neoplasm, or tumor, is an abnormal, unregulated, and disorganized proliferation of cell growth. A neoplasm is malignant, or cancerous, if it has properties of destructive growth, invasiveness and metastasis. Invasiveness refers to the local spread of a neoplasm by infiltration or destruction of surrounding tissue, typically breaking through the basal laminas that define the boundaries of the tissues, thereby often entering the body's circulatory system. Metastasis typically refers to the dissemination of tumor cells by lymphotics or blood vessels. Metastasis also refers to the migration of tumor cells by direct extension through serous cavities, or subarachnoid or other spaces. Through the process of metastasis, tumor cell migration to other areas of the body establishes neoplasms in areas away from the site of initial appearance.
Cancer is now the second leading cause of death in the United States and over 8,000,000 persons in the United States have been diagnosed with cancer. In 1995, cancer accounted for 23.3% of all deaths in the United States. (See U.S. Dept. of Health and Human Services, National Center for Health Statistics, Health United States 1996-97 and Injury Chartbook 117 (1997)).
Cancer is not fully understood on the molecular level. It is known that exposure of a cell to a carcinogen such as certain viruses, certain chemicals, or radiation, leads to DNA alteration that inactivates a “suppressive” gene or activates an “oncogene”. Suppressive genes are growth regulatory genes, which upon mutation, can no longer control cell growth. Oncogenes are initially normal genes (called prooncogenes) that by mutation or altered context of expression become transforming genes. The products of transforming genes cause inappropriate cell growth. More than twenty different normal cellular genes can become oncogenes by genetic alteration. Transformed cells differ from normal cells in many ways, including cell morphology, cell-to-cell interactions, membrane content, cytoskeletal structure, protein secretion, gene expression and mortality (transformed cells can grow indefinitely).
Cancer is now primarily treated with one or a combination of three types of therapies: surgery, radiation, and chemotherapy. Surgery involves the bulk removal of diseased tissue. While surgery is sometimes effective in removing tumors located at certain sites, for example, in the breast, colon, and skin, it cannot be used in the treatment of tumors located in other areas, such as the backbone, nor in the treatment of disseminated neoplastic conditions such as leukemia.
Chemotherapy involves the disruption of cell replication or cell metabolism. It is used most often in the treatment of breast, lung, and testicular cancer.
The adverse effects of systemic chemotherapy used in the treatment of neoplastic disease is most feared by patients undergoing treatment for cancer. Of these adverse effects nausea and vomiting are the most common and severe side effects. Other adverse side effects include cytopenia, infection, cachexia, mucositis in patients receiving high doses of chemotherapy with bone marrow rescue or radiation therapy; alopecia (hair loss); cutaneous complications (see M. D. Abeloff, et al: Alopecia and Cutaneous Complications. P. 755-56. In Abeloff, M. D., Armitage, J. O., Lichter, A. S., and Niederhuber, J. E. (eds) Clinical Oncology. Churchill Livingston, New York, 1992, for cutaneous reactions to chemotherapy agents), such as pruritis, urticaria, and angioedema; neurological complications; pulmonary and cardiac complications in patients receiving radiation or chemotherapy; and reproductive and endocrine complications.
Chemotherapy-induced side effects significantly impact the quality of life of the patient and may dramatically influence patient compliance with treatment.
Additionally, adverse side effects associated with chemotherapeutic agents are generally the major dose-limiting toxicity (DLT) in the administration of these drugs. For example, mucositis, is one of the major dose limiting toxicity for several anticancer agents, including the antimetabolite cytotoxic agents 5-FU, methotrexate, and antitumor antibiotics, such as doxorubicin. Many of these chemotherapy-induced side effects if severe, may lead to hospitalization, or require treatment with analgesics for the treatment of pain.
The adverse side effects induced by chemotherapeutic agents and radiation therapy have become of major importance to the clinical management of cancer patients.
The use of TNP-470 and minocycline in combination with cyclophasphamide, CDDP, or thiotepa have been observed to substantially increase the tumor growth delay in one pre-clinical solid tumor model. (Teicher, B. A. et al., Breast Cancer Research and Treatment, 36: 227-236, 1995). Additionally, improved results were observed when TNP-470 and minocycline were used in combination with cyclophosphamide and fractionated radiation therapy. (Teicher, B. A. et al., European Journal of Cancer 32A(14): 2461-2466, 1996). Neri et al. examined the use of AG-3340 in combination with carboplatin and taxol for the treatment of cancer. (Neri et al., Proc Am Assoc Can Res, Vol 39, 89 meeting, 302 1998). U.S. Pat. No. 5,837,696 describes the use of tetracycline compounds to inhibit cancer growth. WO 97/48,685 describes various substituted compounds that inhibit metalloproteases. EP 48/9,577 describes peptidyl derivatives used to prevent tumor cell metastasis and invasion. WO 98/25,949 describes the use of N5-substituted 5-amino-1,3,4-thiadiazole-2-thiols to inhibit metallopreteinase enzymes. WO 99/21,583 describes a method of inhibiting metastases in patients having cancer in which wildtype p53 is predominantly expressed using a combination of radiation therapy and a selective matrix metalloproteinase-2 inhibitor. WO 98/33,768 describes arylsulfonylamino hydroxamic acid derivatives in the treatment of cancer. WO 98/30,566 describes cyclic sulfone derivatives useful in the treatment of cancer. WO 98/34,981 describes arylsulfonyl hydroxamic acid derivatives useful in the treatment of cancer. WO 98/33,788 discloses the use of carboxylic or hyroxamic acid derivatives for treatment of tumors. WO 97/41,844 describes a method of using combinations of angiostatic compounds for the prevention and/or treatment of neovascularization in human patients. EP 48/9,579 describes peptidyl derivatives with selective gelatinase action that may be of use in the treatment of cancer and to control tumor metastases. WO 98/11,908 describes the use of carboxylic or hyroxamic acid derivatives and a cyclosporin in combination therapy for treating mammals suffering from arthritic disease. WO 98/03,516 describes phasphinate based compounds useful in the treatment of cancer. WO 95/23,811 describes novel carbocyclic compounds which inhibit platelet aggregation. WO 93/24,475 describes sulphamide derivatives may be useful in the treatment of cancer to control the development of metastases. WO 98/16,227 describes a method of using [Pyrozol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamides in the treatment of and prevention of neoplasia. WO 98/22,101 describes a method of using [Pyrozol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamides as anti-angiogenic agents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,854,205 describes an isolated endostatin protein that is an inhibitor of endothelial cell proliferation and angiogenesis. U.S. Pat. No. 5,843,925 describes a method for inhibiting angiogenesis and endothelial cell proliferation using a 7-[substituted amino]-9-[(substituted glycyl0amido]-6-demethyl-6-deoxytetracycline. U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,538 describes methods and compositions for targeting tumor vasculature of solid tumors using immunological and growth factor-based reagents in combination with chemotherapy and radiation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,837,682 describes the use of fragments of an endothelial cell proliferation inhibitor, angiostatin. U.S. Pat. No. 5,861,372 describes the use of an aggregate endothelial inhibitor, angiostatin, and it use in inhibiting angiogenesis. U.S. Pat. No. 5,885,795 describes methods and compositions for treating diseases mediated by undesired and uncontrolled angiogenesis by administering purified angiostatin or angiostatin derivatives. PCT/GB97/00650 describes the use of cinnoline derivatives for use in the production of an antiangiogenic and/or vascular permeability reducing effect. PCT/US97/09610 describes administration of an anti-endogin monoclonal antibody, or fragments thereof, which is conjugated to at least one angiogenesis inhibitor or antitumor agent for use in treating tumor and angiogenesis-associated diseases. PCT/IL96/00012 describes a fragment of the Thrombin B-chain for the treatment of cancer. PCT/US95/16855 describes compositions and methods of killing selected tumor cells using recombinant viral vectors. Ravaud, A. et al. describes the efficacy and tolerance of interleukin-2 (IL-2), interferon alpha-2a, and fluorouracil in patients with metastatic renal cell carcinoma. .J.Clin.Oncol. 16, No. 8, 2728-32, 1998. Stadler, W. M. et al. describes the response rate and toxicity of oral 13-cis-retinoic acid added to an outpatient regimen of subcutaneous interleukin-2 and interferon alpha in patients with metastatic renal cell carcinoma. J.Clin.Oncol. 16, No. 5, 1820-25, 1998 Rosenbeg, S. A. et al. describes treatment of patients with metastatic melanoma using chemotherapy with cisplatin, dacarbazine, and tamoxifen alone or in combination with interleukin-2 and interferon alpha-2b. J.Clin.Oncol. 17, No. 3, 968-75, 1999. Tourani, J-M. et al describes treatment of renal cell carcinoma using interleukin-2, and interferon alpha-2a administered in combination with fluorouracil. J.Clin.Oncol. 16, No. 7, 2505-13, 1998. Majewski, S. describes the anticancer action of retinoids, vitamin D3 and cytokines (interferons and interleukin-12) as related to the antiangiogenic and antiproliferative effects. J.Invest.Dermatol. 108, No. 4, 571, 1997. Ryan, C. W. describes treatment of patients with metastatic renal cell cancer with GM-CSF, Interleukin-2, and interferon-alpha plus oral cis-retinoic acid in patients with metastatic renal cell cancer. J.Invest.Med. 46, No. 7, 274A, 1998. Tai-Ping, D. describes potential anti-angiogenic therapies. Trends Pharmacol.Sci. 16, No. 2, 57-66, 1995. Brembeck, F. H. describes the use of 13-cis retinoic acid and interferon alpha to treat UICC stage III/IV pancreatic cancer. Gastroenterology 114, No. 4, Pt. 2, A569, 1998. Brembeck, F. H. describes the use of 13-cis retinoic acid and interferon alpha in patients with advanced pancreatic carcinoma. Cancer 83, No. 11, 2317-23, 1998. Mackean, M. J. describes the use of roquinimex (Linomide) and alpha interferon in patients with advanced malignant melanoma or renal carcinoma. Br.J.Cancer 78, No. 12, 1620-23, 1998 Jayson, G. C. describes the use of interleukin 2 and interleukin-interferon alpha in advanced renal cancer. Br.J.Cancer 78, No. 3, 366-69, 1998. Abraham, J. M. describes the use of Interleukin-2, interferon alpha and 5-fluorouracil in patients with metastatic renal carcinoma. Br.J.Cancer 78, Suppl. 2, 8, 1998. Sobri, G. S. describes the use of chemo-biotherapy with chlorambucil and alpha interferon in patients with non-hodgkins lymphoma. Blood 92, No. 10, Pt. 2 Suppl. 1, 240b, 1998. Enschede, S. H. describes the use of interferon alpha added to an anthracycline-based regimen in treating low grade and intermediate grade non-hodgkin's lymphoma. Blood 92, No. 10, Pt. 1 Suppl. 1, 412a, 1998. Schachter, J. describes the use of a sequential multi-drug chemotherapy and biotherapy with interferon alpha, a four drug chemotherapy regimen and GM-CSF. Cancer Biother.Radiopharm. 13, No. 3, 155-64, 1998. Mross, K. describes the use of retinoic acid, interferon alpha and tamoxifen in metastatic breast cancer patients. J.Cancer Res. Clin. Oncology. 124 Suppl. 1 R123, 1998. Muller, H. describes the use of suramin and tamoxifen in the treatment of advanced and metastatic pancreatic carcinoma. Eur.J.Cancer 33, Suppl. 8, S50, 1997. Rodriguez, M. R. describes the use of taxol and cisplatin, and taxotere and vinorelbine in the treatment of metastatic breast cancer. Eur.J.Cancer 34, Suppl. 4, S17-S18, 1998. Formenti, C. describes concurrent paclitaxel and radiation therapy in locally advanced breast cancer patients. Eur.J.Cancer 34, Suppl. 5, S39, 1998. Durando, A. describes combination chemotherapy with paclitaxel (T) and epirubicin (E) for metastatic breast cancer. Eur.J.Cancer 34, Suppl. 5, S41, 1998. Osaki, A. describes the use of a combination therapy with mitomycin-C, etoposide, doxifluridine and medroxyprogesterone acetate as second-line therapy for advanced breast cancer. Eur.J.Cancer 34, Suppl. 5, S59, 1998.